Diskussionsfaden:Flowing Honey/@comment-24308260-20170527200158
Jop hier isses ^^ (Ivzy, deine Nachrichtenseite tötet meinen PC xD): ---- Frost haftete an dem langen Gras und verfing sich in Sternenpfotes Fell, als sie ihren Clangefährten begeistert auf die Lichtung folgte. Unzählige Katzen hatten sich um den gewaltigen Baum, auf dessen Ästen die Anführer kauerten, versammelt und Sternenpfote machte die Gerüche aller vier Clans aus. Es war fast, als würde die Zeit hier stehen bleiben. Überwältigt von den vielen Eindrücken blieb Sternenpfote stehen. Die Dunkelheit außerhalb der Lichtung war vollkommen, aber der riesige, volle Mond stand über den Bäumen und tauchte die Welt in Silber. Der Schnee glitzerte im hellen Schein und Sternenpfote konnte etliche blitzende Augenpaare ausmachen. So viele Katzen waren gekommen, um sich über den letzten Mond auszutauschen. Wie kann es sein, dass all diese Katzen aus verschiedenen Clans mit verschiedenen Ansichten hier friedlich zusammenkommen? Ohne Gewalt und ohne Hintergedanken? „He, beweg dich!“ Ein harter Stoß traf Sternenpfote von hinten und sie konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, ehe sie im Schnee landete. Mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und gebleckten Zähnen wirbelte sie herum, nur um die vorlaute SchattenClan-Schülerin, die sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit an der Grenze getroffen hatte, zu entdecken. Sternenpfotes Fell sträubte sich vor Wut und Abneigung. „Du!“, fauchte sie. Die Augen der Hellbraunen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sieh einer an“, zischte sie. „Das Junge ist wieder da!“ Ruhe bewahren, immer Ruhe bewahren, befahl Sternenpfote sich selbst, aber ihr flammender Zorn gewann Überhand. „Ich weiß immerhin, wann ich ein Junges vor mir sehe und wann einen Schüler!“, bemerkte Sternenpfote. „Du beispielsweise siehst eher aus wie ein Junges …“ Ein Knurren drang aus der Kehle der SchattenClan-Kätzin. „Ich bin um einiges reifer als du dummer Flaumball“, grollte sie. „Das nimmst du zurück!“ „Vergiss es! Geh dich doch zurück zu deinem Clan verkriechen und friss Krähenfraß!“ Mit einem Aufschrei wollte Graspfote sich auf ihre Kontrahentin stürzen, doch im letzten Augenblick wurde Sternenpfote zur Seite geschleudert. Binnen weniger Augenblicke war sie wieder auf den Pfoten und sprang zu ihrem neuen Gegner herum. „Mutter?“ Taubenflug stand mit vor Wut lodernden Augen zwischen ihrer Tochter und der feindlichen Schülerin. „Sternenpfote!“, fauchte sie. „Was, beim SternenClan, hast du getan?“ Empört starrte Sternenpfote die Graue an, konnte nicht fassen, was sie gesagt hatte. „Was ich getan habe? Sie hat mich angegriffen!“ „Ich nehme stark an, dass Graspfote dazu auch einen Grund hatte!“ Die SchattenClan-Schülerin nickte bekräftigend. „Sie hat angefangen!“, grummelte Sternenpfote. „Habe ich gar nicht!“, empörte sich die Andere. „Was ist hier los?“ Ein muskulöser, dunkelbraun getigerter Kater kam hinter Graspfote zum Vorschein; der unverwechselbare, scharfe Geruch des SchattenClans umwehte ihn. Sternenpfote verzog die Nase. Graspfote wies anklagend auf die DonnerClan-Schülerin. „Die da hat mich beleidigt!“ „Als ob du das nicht auch getan hättest!“, giftete Sternenpfote und fing sich einen warnenden Blick von ihrer Mutter ein. Auch der Kater blickte Taubenflug an. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen verengten sich, als er die Graue erkannte, und ein hasserfüllter Blick trat hinein. Verwirrt beobachtete Sternenpfote ihn. Was hat er bloß? „Du solltest deine Schülerin besser im Griff halten, Taubenflug“, grollte der Getigerte. „Sie ist meine Tochter“, bemerkte Taubenflug zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Der Blick des Katers veränderte sich; ein eisiger Ausdruck trat hinein und zum ersten Mal betrachtete er Sternenpfote wirklich. Sein flammender Blick schien die Schülerin förmlich zu durchbohren. Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn und erwiderte ihn. Eingehend betrachtete Sternenpfote den SchattenClan-Kater. Diese Streifen an seinem Kopf, an seinem Hals … an irgendetwas erinnerte sie dieses Muster. Aber woran? Woher kannte sie diese Tigerung bloß? Der Kopf ihrer Mutter traf Sternenpfote drängend in die Seite und riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Komm, gehen wir“, murmelte die Rauchgraue. „Es war noch nie vorteilhaft, sich mit SchattenClan-Katzen abzugeben.“ Aus ihrer sonst so sanften Stimme klang tiefe Verbitterung, und obwohl die Kriegerin sich alle Mühe gab, sie zu verbergen, hörte Sternenpfote sie eindeutig. Verwirrt legte sie die Ohren an. Während Taubenflug ihre Tochter fort von den feindselig starrenden SchattenClan-Mitgliedern schob, kreuzte Sternenpfotes neugierig zu dem kräftigen Tigerkater wandernder Blick den zornigen von Graspfote. Schnell hob Sternenpfote den Kopf und zwinkerte der Hellbraunen spöttisch zu, dann folgte sie ihrer Mutter mit hoch erhobenem Schweif zu ihren Clangefährten. Schnell hatte Sternenpfote ihre Schwester in der Menge ausgemacht, die mit zuckenden Ohren ungefähr eine Katzenlänge von Kristallpfote entfernt hockte und diese offenkundig ignorierte. Kristallpfote schien dies jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken und mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein. Schnell eilte Sternenpfote zu ihren Freundinnen und ließ sich zwischen diesen im hart gefrorenen Gras nieder. Blauglöckchenpfote schnurrte und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu, als sie diese erkannte. „Schon seltsam, diese anderen Katzen“, bemerkte sie mit einem schnippischen Unterton. „Ich habe mich eben mit einer FlussClan-Schülerin unterhalten - stell dir vor, die fressen tatsächlich Fische! Das ist wirklich … He, ist alles in Ordnung?“ In ihre hübschen Augen trat ein leicht sorgenvoller Ausdruck. „Ich hasse Graspfote“, grummelte Sternenpfote. „Ich hasse den ganzen SchattenClan.“ Blauglöckchenpfote stöhnte auf und wandte den Blick ab. Sternenpfote blickte zu Kristallpfote, die aufgebracht den Boden unter ihren Pfoten mit den Krallen bearbeitete und nervös einzelne Grasbüschel ausrupfte. „Und was ist dein Problem?“, wollte Sternenpfote wissen. „Ich hasse Marderpfote.“ Aus Kristallpfotes Stimme klang ein leises Seufzen. „WindClan-Katzen sind blöd.“ Sternenpfote unterdrückte ein belustigtes Schnaufen. „Da ist wohl jemand mit der falschen Pfote aufgestanden.“ Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Ohr. „Was hat Marderpfote dir … Nein warte“, unterbrach sie sich selbst, als Kristallpfote den Mund zu einer Erwiderung öffnete. „Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen.“ Sternenpfote lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihrer Cousine. „Ich …“ „Jetzt seid endlich leise!“, zischte jemand hinter ihnen. „Nebelstern will beginnen!“ Die dunstgraue Anführerin, die hoch über den Clankatzen auf einem Ast hockte, hatte Sternenpfote gar nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass alle vier Anführer dort oben in dem gewaltigen Baum saßen. Leise Ehrfurcht ergriff sie. So, wie sie dort oben thronten, wirkten die Clanführer wahrlich majestätisch. Nun begann die FlussClan-Anführerin zu sprechen: „Im FlussClan läuft die Beute gut. Die Wasser sind schnell, und mit ihnen die Fische, doch unsere Klauen sind schneller.“ Ihre hübschen Augen blitzten klug. „Außerdem haben wir zwei neue Krieger ernannt - Eidechsenschweif und Havenpelz!“ Unter den Versammelten erhob sich Gemurmel, als die beiden neuen Krieger freundlich begrüßt wurden. Sternenpfote stand auf, um besser über die anderen hinweg sehen zu können, jedoch von einem entnervten Knurren hinter ihr abgelenkt: „Kannst du deine Pfoten nicht einmal still halten?“ Hinter ihr saß ein braunweißer WindClan-Kater und funkelte sie an. Eingeschüchtert ließ Sternenpfote sich wieder sinken. Sie bemerkte, dass Blauglöckchenpfote neben ihr ein belustigtes Schnurren kaum unterdrücken konnte, und blitzte sie beleidigt an. Langsam legte sich der Tumult und Nebelstern fuhr fort. „Weiteres ist nicht vorgefallen - wenn man von unverschämten Grenzübertritten absieht.“ Ihr wütender Blick richtete sich gegen Kurzstern, der den Kommentar mit einem spöttischen Zucken seines Ohres zur Kenntnis nahm. Einige Augenblicke herrschte eine peinliche Stille, dann ergriff der braune Tigerkater das Wort: „Auch im WindClan ist nichts weiteres vorgefallen. Die Blattleere ist hart, aber unsere Katzen sind stark und widerstandsfähig wie immer.“ Das war eindeutig eine Warnung. Sternenpfote konnte den schneidenden Blick des Katers hinter ihr beinahe auf dem Pelz spüren. Sie richtete sich ein Stück weiter auf. Nun war Brombeerstern an der Reihe. Der dunkle Tigerkater stand auf und ließ seinen bernsteingoldenen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Einen Moment lang blieb er an Sternenpfote und ihren Freundinnen hängen und Wärme stieg in ihr auf. Stolz hob sie den Kopf. Nun würde ihre Ernennung bekannt gegeben werden.